The Unexpected Encounter
by windearth
Summary: AU. Their first encounter was because a bet that better forgotten. How will they react if they meet each other again? LightxL


Hi, everyone! Now I bring to you my newest fic, 'The Unexpected Encounter'! I want to apologize to you who have been waiting for 'The Scientist and the Jungle King' update; I know I have promised to update it first. Actually I didn't have the intention to write any fic this week due to my laziness, but something had made me really happy yesterday, boosting my spirit to write. But unfortunately, I used the spirit to write a new fic that had just popped up in my brain two days ago instead of continuing my current fics. Yeah, it's a brand new idea! But if you like this new fic, then you must thank Snowy, my new puppy! Yeah, he is the reason of why I'm so happy now, thus give me the spirit to write!

By the way, this story is using two point of view (POV), L's POV and Light's POV. I know you can guess it yourself without me giving explanation of 'who's POV in this part' in every part.

Please proceed to the story!

**

* * *

**

Chapter I: The Bet

Rain was pouring from the dark sky. L grunted when the water was starting to wet his clothes. He didn't bring an umbrella with him, and worse, the bus stop was still two blocks from his current location.

He had just left Misa's house about five minutes ago. The said girl had called him at 8 p.m., told him that her work had done. L quickly left his house after the phone had disconnected, brought only his jacket and wallet with him. He never expected the rain.

L silently blamed Misa. The romance novelist had made him stayed, forced him to at least have dinner together. The pale-skinned man had of course objected her offer at first, wanted to go home as soon as possible to finish his job. But the nonstop pleading and the big puppy eyes from the novelist had made him gave up. They ended up waiting for their ordered food from a nearby restaurant for almost half an hour, filling the time with conversation about entertainment world, a subject that wasn't L's favorite, but apparently was Misa's favorite. The young editor felt a bit relieved with the fact that the romance novel was only having two chapters left now. Two months left, after that his duty as editor for the girl that had irritated him with her clumsiness and stupidity for almost a year would be finished.

L silently cursed himself for the weakness when he looked at the watch on his left wrist. It showed 10.12 p.m. now, much to his irritation. He decided to run, ignoring the rain that kept pouring over his body. The schedule for the last stop was three minutes again. He must run if he didn't want to miss it.

* * *

Light was driving his black sedan alone, passing the almost-empty road. He cursed himself for participating on a stupid bet. Yes, he had lost on a bet, and what made it really bad was the punishment. His crazy friends, Mello and Matt, had forced him to do something really unbelievable as the punishment. He shuddered at the thought.

"_Ha ha ha! You lose, Light! I've told you, the man in blue spandex would win the round!" Mello snickered at him._

_Light glared at them. "It's not fair. I've never watched this wrestling show before this time, how can I know who is stronger than who?!"_

"_But you have joined the bet, Light. So lose is lose," Matt joined Mello mocking him._

"_Fine! Just tell me what the punishment is!" Light told them impatiently._

"_Well…," Mello started, looking at Matt. _

_The red haired boy looked back at him, shrugging. "You decide it," he told the blond._

_Mello grinned evilly upon hearing his friend's permission. "Okay! Let's see..." He tapped his chin, seemingly deep in thought. The grin on his face suddenly widened._

"_Hey, how about…kiss a random guy?"_

"_What?! Are you crazy?!" Light yelled in disbelief._

"_Great idea, Mello!" Matt told the blond, grinning widely._

_Light glared at them. "It's insane! I don't want to do it!"_

_The two boys stared at him with evil grin on their face._

"_I never know that you're actually a coward!" Mello mocked the older man. _

"_I'm disappointed, Light," Matt joined his blond friend mocking him._

_Light sent a death glare at them. "I'm not a coward!" he hissed. Those two boys had annoyed him so much. He tried hard not to jump and strangle them. _

_Mello just shrugged. "Really? But you have proved the otherwise."_

_The words had taken the last string of Light's self control. _

"_Argh! Okay! I will do it!" Light yelled at them angrily, loosing his self control. He was stunned after realized what had come out of his mouth._

_Both boys smirked evilly at him._

"_Good! I know you will agree!" Mello said cheerfully. "Now listen. This is what you need to do."_

_Light could only stare at the blond with helpless look on his face. His stupid pride didn't allow him to take back his words because it only would make him looked more coward. _

"_Take the guy to the cafe where we usually hang out together. We will wait for you there. And remember, I want you to act convincing. I don't want to see you just come, sit down, and then kissing."_

So now, with the cursing words that chanted over and over in his mind, directed to himself and the two boys that had caused the misery for him, he started his hunt.

Light was on his quest, looking around in hope of finding a suitable victim, when the rain was starting to fall. He started to believe that luck wasn't on his side today and almost gave up, when he saw a raven-haired man in soft brown-colored jacket walked alone on the sidewalk.

* * *

L had missed the last bus, which had mean that he needed to walk home by foot now. The two-block run had made him exhausted, so he opted for walk to save his breath. With irritated feeling, he kept walking on the sidewalk, passing some blocks on his way home.

The young editor had just passed another block when he noticed something weird. A car had been following him for a while now. A first he didn't suspect the car, but since it had been with him since the last block, following him slowly from behind, he couldn't help but felt suspicious.

The raven-haired man turned his head slowly to the car's direction and saw the black sedan, still following him. The car was just about three meters apart from him now, much to his suspicion. He thought of the possibility of him having someone that held grudge against him. He was sure he never made enemy.

L quickened his pace, starting to run. He just wanted to avoid the stalker, whoever she or he was. But as he started to run, the car also started to quicken it speed. He was just about crossing a road when the car suddenly stopped in front of him.

L was surprised, now his stalker had dared to directly confront him. He quickly stepped back, almost ran away, when the car's window was suddenly opened, revealing a young man in neat shirt.

"I'm sorry if I have scared you," the man spoke to him, smiling apologetically.

L just glared at him. "What do you want, Mr. Stalker?" he asked the brunette coldly.

The man frowned at him. "How rude. I just want to offer you a ride since it's still raining."

L fixed him with distrustful look, still not believing the man's words. "If you just want to offer a ride, then why you just followed me from behind all the time?"

The other man's expression softened upon hearing his question. The apologetic smile was back in his face again. "I'm sorry. Actually I was hesitating whether to call you or not when I followed you."

L tilted his head to a side. "Really?" he asked impassively.

The man just nodded, smiling at him. "Yes. Please, just come in. I'll drive you home."

"We don't know each other," L stated to the man, "Why are you so kind offering me a ride?"

The man looked hesitant. "Well…I'm just trying to be kind?" he replied nervously.

L just opened his mouth to spoke, when the man continued. "Besides, your house must be near since you're only walking, not taking bus or taxi."

L started to trust the stranger upon hearing his explanation. But still, the idea of taking offer from a stranger made him uncomfortable. "Umm…thank you for the offer. But as you said, my house is near here. So-"

The man suddenly came out from his car, bringing an umbrella with him, and walked toward the pale-skinned man, making him surprised. He sheltered both of them with the umbrella. "Please, don't reject my offer. You might get cold if you continue to walk in the rain."

"I…," L tried to speak, but stopped when a hand was placed on his back, shoving him gently toward the car.

The stranger opened the door of his car, then gestured him to enter. "Please?" the brunette asked kindly. His tone was soft, making L's resistance started to melt down.

"O-okay then…," L finally decided to take his offer.

The man closed the door as soon as he sat down, and then walked to the other side to sit on the driver seat.

"My house is-," L started to speak as soon as he closed his door, only to be interrupted by the brunette.

"Hey, do you want to have hot coffee with me before I drive you home? I know a good place not too far from here."

* * *

Light was relieved that the raven-haired man finally agreed to take his offer. Now he just needed to try the next step.

"My house is…," the man started to speak.

'_Oh no! I must quick!_' Light thought, a bit panicked.

"Hey, do you want to have hot coffee with me before I drive you home? I know a good place not too far from here," he cut him quickly.

The pale-skinned man eyed him suspiciously upon hearing his offer, making Light started to wonder if it sounded weird.

"You look cold. Hot drinks will help warming your body," Light tried to give a reason, feeling the other man suspicion toward him.

"…thank you for the offer, but I just want to go home quickly," the man replied hesitantly.

"Just a cup, please? After that I will drive you home, I promise," he promised the man, smiling charmingly at him. That smile was always working on girls, but he didn't know if it could work on man as well. He just would try his luck.

The man apparently didn't buy his smile. He seemed more wary now. "Umm…I think I will just walk. Thank you," he thanked the brunette and quickly reached for the knob.

"Wait!" Light called him, grabbing his arm in time before he could open the door. "This is not like what you think!"

"Then what do you want from me?" the man hissed, trying to wriggle his arm free from Light's grab.

'_Damn! I must try different tactic!_' Light thought furiously.

"Okay, I will admit it. Actually I've been searching for someone to accompany me having coffee on the cafe," the caramel-eyed man started his lie, making a sad face to make his act more believable. "You know, it's a bit lonely to spend time alone."

The man ceased his struggle upon hearing his lie, apparently believed it. He looked at Light with concerned look.

"If you're lonely, then why you didn't call your friend? It's better than having a stranger as your company," he suggested him.

Light just shook his head. "They're already resting on their house, spending time with their family. I can't bother them."

The raven-haired man turned his face away from him, looking at the dark sky outside the window. He seemed to contemplate something.

Light waited for the man to speak. He just hoped the man would agree with him. If he rejected this offer, then Light must prepare himself to tell his friends that he failed, thus made himself victim of their nonstop mocking that would follow after that. Or worse, they would give him another punishment that possibly as insane, if not more, than the current punishment. He knew, from some bad experiences, that those boys were capable of making him do as they want. The thought had made him shuddered.

"Well…just a cup then," the raven-haired man finally told his decision, making Light snapped out of his reverie.

"Thank you," Light thanked him, faking a happy expression to make the man believe that he appreciated his company. "So, may I know your name? I'm Light," he introduced himself politely, offering his hand.

The water-drenched man seemed hesitating for a moment. "…I'm Ryuuzaki," he finally answered, taking the offered hand hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Ryuuzaki-san," the brunette said, shaking his hand gently. "By the way, you must take your jacket off if you don't want to catch cold."

The man did as he told without words, then folded it and put it on his lap. A CD fell from the pocket. Light was just about taking it, but the man took it before him and put it back in the pocket. Light decided not to ask about it, thinking that maybe it just containing something unimportant, like songs or movies. Listening songs or watching movies was never his hobby.

He then drove his car to the cafe where Mello and Matt had been waiting for him, while his brain planning a convincing scene just like what Mello wanted.

Not until five minutes later, they finally arrived at the said cafe. Light came out at his car first, and then walked to the other side to open the door for the stranger that he brought.

'_I'll try to explain this situation to that man, Ryuuzaki, after this. I hope he wouldn't get too angry…,_' he thought, a bit worry of how the man would react to him.

Just as he reached for the knob, the door was opened by the raven-haired man from inside.

"I'm not a woman, don't treat me like that," the man told him dryly. "I can come out from the car myself."

'_Ugh, he is so annoying. Those two brats will pay for this!_' Light thought irritatingly, but he smiled at the man anyway. "Sure, I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable."

* * *

L was annoyed by how Light had treated him like a woman. Yeah, the man had apologized, but then he did it again, much to L's irritation. He pulled the chair for him when they reached their table, making him felt uncomfortable with the display of gentleness. But he sat without protest anyway, didn't want to make a fuss in the cafe. He couldn't stop wondering of what he had gotten himself into, accepting offer from a stranger.

"Two coffee, please," the said stranger told the waitress that had been waiting for their order. He then looked at L, smiling gently. "Do you want anything else? Cake maybe?" he asked.

L shook his head. "No, thank you." Actually he wanted the cake, but he didn't want to take the offer from Light more than he already had. The man had been too kind to him.

"Alright then, please wait. Your order will be served soon," the waitress told them, smiling politely.

The raven-haired man kept looking at her, feeling a bit awkward to look at the man in front of him, until she disappeared from their sight.

"Ryuuzaki?" the man in front of him called him softly. His face showed a concerned look. "Your face is red. Are you feeling unwell?"

L turned his face to look at him. "I'm fine," he replied impassively, but inside he felt confused. '_My face is red?_'

* * *

Light felt annoyed by the man coldness despite his kindness, but he didn't show it. He didn't want to ruin his chance to fulfill the punishment. He could see the two boys from the corner of his eyes, smirking slyly at him from a nearby table. '_It seems that they have arrived before me. Good, so I can finish this torture sooner. Just watch, brats!_' he thought furiously.

Mello and Matt had watched them from their table. Their eyes were gleaming with excitement of what Light would do to get the kiss. They waved their hands to Light just to tell him that they watched him.

The waitress that had taken their order previously came with their order, two cups of hot coffee. "Here are your orders, Sirs!" she said cheerfully, settling the cups in front of them.

Light smiled kindly at her. "Thank you," he told her politely.

The pale-skinned man in front of him had also thanked the waitress, but with blank face and monotone voice. The waitress just smiled at them and then left to serve other customers.

Light looked at the man before him, annoyed by his cold manner. "Ryuuzaki, could you act more friendly to other people?" he found himself asking before he could stop it.

The man that he had known as Ryuuzaki just stared at him coldly. "I do as I want. Besides, nobody has complained about my manner before this," he replied sternly.

'_Oh God, he is really annoying!_' Light fought the urge to glare at him. Instead, he smiled apologetically at him, for the sake of his mission. "Umm, I'm sorry if my words have offended you. I didn't mean to make you angry."

The other man just shrugged. "No need to apologize."

Light decided to proceed with the plan. He needed to make the situation suitable for a kiss; he couldn't just kiss the man right away.

The brunette took his cup, taking a sip of his coffee, before started the conversation. "So, Ryuuzaki, where do you live?" he asked gently.

The man seemed to contemplate his answer while sipping his coffee. "I live three blocks from the place where you picked me," he answered after he put his cup down.

"Living alone?" Light asked the second question of the list that had been made inside his brain.

The man nodded hesitantly.

'_Good! This is what I need to shorten the question list!_' Light thought.

"Have you ever been feeling lonely? Living alone has made me felt lonely every time I realized that I was far from my family," he spoke softly, sad expression was formed on his face.

The raven-haired man looked hesitating. "I don't know…I'm always busy, so I never thought about that…"

"I'm sure you feel lonely," Light stated, his hand starting to reach for the other man's hand. The other man flinched when his fingers made contact with the skin of his forearm. The skin felt soft on his fingers.

"Uh…," his victim seemed uncomfortable. He tried to pull his hand, but Light had wrapped his hand with both of his hand, holding it on place.

"Can we meet again sometimes?" he asked with a hint of nervousness on his voice. "I just want to have someone to talk to when I feel lonely ." He faked another smile, starting to lean forward. Now he just needed to wait for the other man's reply. He was sure the man would agree to him, he had made a convincing act of a man that just seeking for accompaniment to spend his lonely times

The man seemed to consider his request. He looked at their joined hands, before returned his gaze to Light's face. "Umm..."

'_Just say it so I could end this misery quickly!_' Light thought irritatingly.

"I think…mmph!" the raven-haired man couldn't finish his words since Light was too impatient to wait for his reply and had decided to just end the game quickly, by kissing him.

Light could hear Mello and Matt cheered at them, yelling "Go Light! Go Light!" together. He ignored them and broke the kiss quickly.

The man that he knew as Ryuuzaki was looking at him with widened eyes, still not making any movement or speaking any word, apparently too shocked by the kiss. He couldn't help but felt guilty. "Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry for kis-."

The pale-skinned man suddenly slapped his cheek hard, anger and embarrassment clearly written on his face. "You bastard!" he hissed angrily.

"Please listen to me! I-," Light tried to explain why he had kissed him, but the man had run away from that place, left him alone. He could only stare at the retreating figure, feeling really guilty.

"Wow, man! I never thought you would success!" Matt commented him, approaching his table.

"I'm-," Mello started to speak, but Light cut him.

"Are you satisfied now?" he asked them coldly, making the two boys shut their mouth. They had never seen him so angry before this.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the event. L had kept the event locked on his brain, didn't want to remember any part of the shameful scene that he had gotten himself into.

He was alone on his office room, typing on his computer, when Matsuda came to him.

"L, Watari-san has called you to his office," Matsuda told him as he approached his desk.

The young editor looked at the man with confused look on his face. "Why?"

Matsuda smiled at him. "Watari-san wanted to introduce you to the novelist who will write novel for our magazine after Misa's novel ended. He said the man will be your charge."

L rolled his eyes upon hearing his words. "Again? I hope it's not a cheesy romance novel like Misa's."

The other man just sighed. "Just go and meet him yourself, L."

"Fine, I will go now," L said impassively, standing from his chair. He then left his office and walked toward Watari's office.

* * *

"It's a story about battle between a criminal and a detective that share the same level of intelligence. The criminal is…," Light was in the middle of explaining the plot of his novel to the chief editor when the door was knocked from outside.

"Watari-san, it's me. May I enter now?" the voice asked, half yelled.

Watari, the chief editor, smiled at Light. "Ah, it's him. I will introduce you to him."

Light just nodded and smiled back.

"Come in, L," he called the man.

Light and Watari looked at the door as it was opened, waiting for the man to enter.

"Matsuda-san has told me that-," the man stopped his word as soon as he saw Light. His eyes widened in shock.

Light had also stared back at him in shock, never expected that he would see the man again. '_I-It's him!_'

Watari looked back and forth between both of them. "Do you know each other?" he asked curiously.

Light opened his mouth to answer, but the man was faster than him.

"No," the pale-skinned man spoke quickly.

Light raised his eyebrows upon hearing him.

Watari seemed to doubting his answer, but didn't say a word about that. "Oh, I will introduce him to you then," he said, smiling gently at the man.

"L, he is Light Yagami, the new novelist that will write novel for our magazine after Misa Amane's novel finished," the old man explained, gesturing his hand toward Light.

"And Yagami-kun, he is L Lawliet, the editor that will assist you on your novel project," he explained while looking at Light and gesturing his hand toward the raven-haired man.

Light looked surprised. '_So Ryuuzaki isn't his real name!_' He quickly composed himself and offered his hand, forcing himself to smile at the man whose name was actually L Lawliet.

"Nice to meet you, L," he said kindly, trying to be polite despite the awkwardness that had enveloped both of them.

The man sent him a cold look before took his offered hand. "Nice to meet you too…Yagami-kun."

Light could only wonder of what would happen to him now.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Like this? Dislike this?

I want to say that this fic will be a side project. In other words, I will continue this fic after one of my other fics finished, which is likely will be 'The Scientist and the Jungle King' since it has only 2 or 3 chapter left. You can check my profile page for further detail of my current fics.

By the way, maybe I will continue this, maybe not. I will just see your responds. So, if you like this fic to be continued, you know what to do.


End file.
